ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 016
"Melody of Pain" is the 16th episode of the series and 63rd overall. The tournament continues and Twilight duels against Octavia, a strong musical duelist who is the best friend of Vinyl Scratch. Who will win? Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Octavia Melody The Action Field is "Giant's Orchestra Turn 1: Octavia Octavia draws. She then Normal Summons "Solo Cellist" (1000/1300) in Attack Position. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Magi-Beast Midnight Owl" (Left 2) and "Magi-Beast Mystic Dracokid" (Right 6) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Silent Magician LV4" (1000/1000) and "Ventus Charmer" (1000/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Silent Magician" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Ventus Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 1000 ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 → 3100/2800). Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" cards in Twilight's Graveyard ("Twilight Sorcerer": 3100 → 3200/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks "Solo Cellist", but Octavia activates her face-down "Defensive Symphony in C Major" to switch "Solo Cellist" to Defense Position. Since "Solo Cellist" switched Battle Positions, its effect activates, forcing Twilight to send the top three cards of her Deck to the Graveyard. "Twilight Sorcerer" then destroys "Solo Cellist". Since "Twilight Sorcerer" destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" to add a randon "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. Octavia activates her face-down "Card Guard". Now every time Octavia has to send cards to the Graveyard, Twilight has to do it instead. She then Sets a card. On Twilight's End Phase, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" expires ("Twilight Sorcerer": 3200 → 2200/2800). Turn 3: Octavia Octavia draws. She then finds and activates the Action Card "Summoner's Flute" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then she can Special Summon it. She draws "Player of the Double Bass", so she Special Summons it (100/1000) in Attack Position. Due to its effect, it can be treated as two monsters for a Tribute Summon. She then Tributes "Player of the Double Bass" in order to Tribute Summon "Orchestral Mistress Melody Maker" (1000/3000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to force Twilight to send the top five cards of her Deck via "Card Guard" and destroy "Twilight Sorcerer". She then activates "Bottomless Graveyard" to banish "Twilight Sorcerer" from Twilight's Graveyard. Turn 4: Twilight Twilight draws. She then finds and activates the Action Card "Summoner's Flute" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then she can Special Summon it. She doesn't draw a monster. She then activates her face-down "Ritual of Rebirth" to discard one card and revive "Silent Magician LV4" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Star Charmer" (300/300) in Attack Position. Since "Star Charmer" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, increasing the Level of "Silent Magician LV4" by 1 ("Silent Magician LV4": Level 4 → 5). She then tunes the now Level 5 "Silent Magician LV4" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Star Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Tempest Conjurer" (2200/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Tempest Conjurer" to look at the top three cards of her Deck. If she finds any Spell Cards, then she can send them to the Graveyard and increase its ATK by 300 for each one. She finds three ("Tempest Conjurer": 2200 → 3100/1400). "Tempest Conjurer" attacks "Orchestral Mistress Melody Maker", but Octavia activates her face-down "Depth Barrier" to force Twilight to send the top three cards of her Deck to the Graveyard via "Card Guard" and negate the attack. Turn 5: Octavia Octavia draws. She then activates its effect to force Twilight to send the top five cards of her Deck via "Card Guard" and destroy "Tempest Conjurer". She then Sets a card. Turn 6: Twilight Twilight draws. She then passes her turn. Octavia activates her face-down "Sound of the Orchestra" to force Twilight to send the top three cards of her Deck via "Card Guard" and Special Summon an "Orchestra Token" (0/0) to Twilight's side of the field in Defense Position. Turn 7: Octavia Octavia draws. She then activates its effect to force Twilight to send the top five cards of her Deck via "Card Guard" and destroy the "Orchestra Token". Turn 8: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Charmer" (1200/700) in Attack Position. She then Pendulum Summons "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) from her hand in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Alicorn" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to banish five "Spellbook" Spell Cards, switch "Melody Maker" to Attack Position, halve its ATK ("Melody Maker": 1000 → 500/3000) and increase its own ATK by 1000 ("Twilight Alicorn": 2600 → 3600/1900). She then finds and activates the Action Card "Power Rhythm" to pay 500 Life Points (Twilight 4000 → 3100) and increase the ATK of "Twilight Alicorn" by the same amount ("Twilight Alicorn": 3600 → 4500/1900). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks and destroys "Melody Maker" (Octavia 4000 → 0).